Lost Without You
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Set during Season four when Chuck gets shot. Blair finds out and rushes to find him. Does she make it in time or is she too late?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them.

This is my second attempt at a Chair story. Set during season four, I just changed it a bit. Spoilers for season four so if you haven't watched it yet don't read.

********************************************************************CHAIR************

Serena and I were lounging by the pool at our hotel when our phones went off. I picked mine up and read the text, it was from Gossip Girl.

Looks like little Js at it again. J gave her big V to Chuck Bass. Now why would C stoop so low you ask? Maybe because his should be fiancé B stood him up for the birth of her nanny's child only he didn't know that. Rumor has it C bought a ring and we all know the six caret diamond wasn't for himself. So ask yourselves this, if you were C where would you go to hide? Because

my sources say he's at the hospital, and it isn't because of a broken heart. Our dear friend Chuck has been shot, trying to defend his beloveds ring. Do you feel guilty yet J? Or how about you B?

You know you love me,

xoxo, Gossip Girl

He bought me a ring? He was going to propose! No wonder he slept with that slut, he was serious when he said I'd be shut out of his heart forever. I started crying thinking about what a mess we were in. I had to find him.

"Omg Blair sweetie are you okay?" S asked while rubbing my back.

"Are you serious? OF COURSE IM NOT OKAY! The love of my life is in a hospital somewhere on his death bed. Chuck was going to propose Serena and I stupidly left him. I have to find him." I cried to her.

"Okay, okay, calm down. He flew to Prague so all we have to do is call all the hospitals there and ask if he's checked in. Everything's going to be fine B I promise. We'll find him." She assured me.

****************************************************************LynnLoVeHP***********

Can I just say I really hate those Humphreys. I don't see the chemistry between Blair and Dan. I just don't. This is just a teaser so if you like it and want to read more please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and adding it to your favorites so soon.

*****************************************************************CHAIR***************

Serena got us the first available tickets to Prague. Within a few hours we were searching the hospitals showing off Chuck's picture to every doctor and nurse that passed by.

"How many hospitals can one city have?" I asked Serena about to break down. I tried my best to hold myself together but with the day drawing to an end and still no sign of Chuck I was losing it.

"Don't worry B, we'll find him." She assured me again.

"So you keep saying." I replied irritated.

"Maybe he wasn't even shot, maybe Gossip Girl lied." She suggested.

"She was right about everything else, why would she lie about this?" I asked unconvinced. I walked over to the nurse's desk and asked one more time.

"Have you seen this man?" I pleaded. She took the picture from my hand and showed it to the nurse beside her. They talked in a hushed voice in a language I didn't understand. She made crooked her finger and motioned me to follow her. My heart rate accelerated thumping fast in my chest. Serena followed quietly behind us. The nurse led us to a room with a man covered in tubes. As I got closer I found it harder to breathe, my heart still racing.

"Oh god, it's him." I moaned my knees buckling beside the bed. Serena came over to support me, too afraid to take a glance at Chuck.

"You cannot be in here." The doctor ordered.

"He's my brother." Serena replied. The doctor softened and took a step closer.

"Ah and who is this?" He asked referring to Blair.

"His fiancé" She improvised.

"I do not see a ring." He pressed, studying her left hand.

"She left it locked up in a safe back home." She lied. The doctor didn't seem convinced but he didn't have any proof otherwise so he let us stay.

"I'm afraid your young man is in a coma." The doctor informed us. I let out a cry and finally did break down. It didn't matter anymore that he slept with Jenny, that he sold me off to Jack. All those stupid things we did to each other meant nothing to me anymore. All that mattered now was that he wake up and they work this out. I knew I wouldn't be able to live without him. My life meant nothing without him in it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He didn't wake up that day, or the day after that. Eventually he was transported back to New York were Blair stayed by his side all day and night. Nate and Serena visited often to check on their friends, Lily and Rufus, even Dorota. Dan never came by. Her own mother stopped by at least every other day and brought her home to shower and change. But Blair was never gone for more than an hour. She watched him sleep in the hopes that one day soon he'd wake up and be in her arms again.

***********************************************************************CHAIR*********

I know it seems unrealistic that Blair would forgive Chuck so quickly but I think under these circumstances you do realize what's important and let the stupid things go. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Should I continue or stick to my Hart of Dixie fics?


	3. Chapter 3

As I have said in all my other stories, May has been very busy and I have been unable to update. However that shouldn't be a problem anymore (cross your fingers), Chapter 3!

******************************************************************CHAIR*************

"I'm sorry, he didn't make it." The nurse told me when I came back after being away only a short period of time. My knee's buckled and I fell to the ground as the news sunk in. Chuck didn't make it that was impossible. He fought hard for everything. I couldn't, wouldn't believe he'd give up so easily. The tears fell fast and effortlessly from my face. He was gone, he wasn't coming back. I let loose a gut wrenching cry, digging my nails into the palm of my hands. Why him? Why now? I wasn't ready to let go. Not now, not ever.

"Can I see him?" I asked the attendant between sobs. She led me to his room where he rested motionless on his bed. All the monitors were off, all the cords and needles taken out of him.

"I'll give you a moment alone with him." The nurse told me, slowly backing out. I walked over to the bed and gazed at him. I pushed his hair out of his face as big globs of moisture fell from my eyes and hit his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry." I told him even though I knew it was too late. Soon enough I was interrupted by Serena and Lily. They came in giving me death glares shaking their heads.

"What are you doing here? This is all your fault, I want you gone." Lily snarled.

"Why don't you go away? You aren't wanted here. If it weren't for you and your pettiness he'd still be alive today." Serena agreed shaking her head and giving me a disgusted look.

"But, what are you talking about?" I replied confused.

"You're the reason he's dead. He would've been better off if he never met you." She snapped back.

"Nurse, nurse!" Lily shouted calling for assistance.

"Yes?" The nurse asked looking around the room disorderly.

"I want her removed. I don't want her anywhere near my son." Lily ordered, arms crossed. The nurse left and came back with two orderlies.

"It's time for you to go miss." The taller one told me.

"No, I can't leave Chuck." I said automatically shaking my head. The two men came over to me, each grabbing one of my elbows and dragged me out of there. I went limp on them and dug my feet into the ground.

"No! You can't do this!" I screamed fighting as best as I could to break free. They just picked me up and took me away from the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"No, no. I need Chuck. I need to see him. No." I shouted abruptly waking up and jumping out of the chair I was in. My heart was beating fast. I looked around and realized I was still in the hospital, Chuck still unconscious beside me but at least he was breathing. He was still alive, it was just a dream. He wasn't dead. I waited and waited patiently for Chuck to wake up and prove to me once and for all just how alive he was but he never did.

"Blair." My mother said startling me. "Darling are you alright?" She asked coming over and resting her hand on my shoulder.

"No I'm not alright." I replied embracing her in a hug. "Why isn't he waking up, why?" I sobbed into her chest.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. He will, everything will be alright." She told me kissing the top of my head trying to comfort me.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked popping her head in. She immediately went to check on Chuck, relaxing when she found a pulse and saw his chest rising up and then back down.

"Why don't you girls go get coffee?" Eleanor suggested.

"No." I said right away. "I won't leave him." I added stubbornly.

"Blair, you need to go get some air, walk around get some exercise." She ordered.

"Come on B, your mom will keep an eye on Chuck. We won't stay long." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. I grabbed the wooden frame and fought against leaving but eventually let go and let Serena pull me away. I watched his room and thought about running back to him until we turned the corner and he was out of sight.

**********************************************************************CHAIR**********

Hopefully that was worth the wait? Please review and let me know. There will be a chapter four as to when it will be up I'm not sure. Most likely sometime this week, I'm pretty positive. Thanks for reading!


End file.
